pcdollsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashley Roberts
Ashley Roberts (born Ashley Maria Roberts) was known for being a member of the Pussycat Dolls. Her voice has been compared to Marilyn Monroe and as for her dance moves, she was known for her spins and her hip hop moves. Biography Ashley Roberts was born on September 14, 1981 in Phoenix, Arizona. Her father was a drummer who played for the Mamas & the Papas and later became a car dealer. Her mother was a Pilates instructor. Both her parents inspired her to be in the entertainment business. Ashley attended Shadow Mountain High School. She started dancing when she was 3 years old and singing when she was 8 years old. During her summer breaks in high school, Ashley traveled to California to study modern dance. After she graduated, Ashley moved to Los Angeles permanently. Ashley has appeared in music videos such as Counting Crows "Accidentally in Love", Josh Groban's "You Raise Me Up", Jane's Addiction's "True Nature", Aaron Carter's "Oh Aaron" and "Not Too Young, Not Too Old" and Pink's "Trouble." Within 6 months of moving to L.A., she became a member of the Pussycat Dolls. After 3 years with the burlesque group, Ashley became a member of the singing group. Departure In February 2010, Ashley announced that she would be leaving the Pussycat Dolls. In a letter to her fans, she stated: "Yes, I have left the Pussycat Dolls..I love you all sooo much!!! I am so grateful to have the love and support of all of you. It was an amazing ride and I learned so much! You all mean the world to me and I'm excited to take you all on a new adventure. An adventure full of creativity, inspiration, learning, growing and lots of fun." Solo Projects In 2010, Ashley released her solo single, a cover version of "A Summer Place" which is now available on iTunes. She also made an appearance in former PCD member, Kimberly Wyatt's music video for her single, "Stars in Your Eyes." In 2008, Ashley landed a supporting role in the movie, "Make it Happen." She has also shot an MTV pilot with Danity Kane member Aubrey O'Day, singer\actor Marques Houston, and singer\songwriter, Amanda Ghost. She has also launched her first line of lingerie in Sydney, Australia. On June 14, 2012, Ashley made a cameo appearance in Bobby Newberry's music video for his debut single, "Dirrty Up", along with ex-bandmate Melody Thornton. On October 10, 2012, Ashley released a preview of a cover version of Bobby Newberry's "All In A Day", which was produced By The Invaders. The full version was released at the end of October. On November 5, 2012, Asley announced that her first official solo single would be called "Yesterday" and would be released that week. On November 7, 2012, it was announced that Ashley would take part in the UK version of "I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here!" on the ITV Network. Gallery Ashley_Roberts_-_Tacoma_Dome_2.jpg Ashley_Roberts.jpg 144049269.jpg 75471554.jpg 52687056.jpg ashley-roberts-02.jpg ASHLEY-ROBERTS-PUSSYCAT-DOLLS-TGJ.png ashleypcd02.jpg d2d7010beefe256fb9cc69b969deaa6d.jpg Ashleypcdlingerie.jpg Ashleyattitude.jpg Ashleypcd.jpg Ashleyroberts.jpg Category:Members